Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a remote data transmission mechanism, and more particularly, relates to a method and a system for transmitting data, which are capable of reducing a data transmission quantity on a network.
Description of Related Art
With advancements of information technology in recent years, businesses are increasingly relying on electronic products. Especially, as electronicization is vigorously promoted by enterprise users, the electronic products are widely used to apply various functions and record various data. A file transmission between electronic devices is a common operation for users to upload files of the local electronic device to a remote electronic device via a network. However, as data quantity continuously becoming larger, it is an important issue as how to speed up a data transmission between a local device and a remote device.